Stupid Little Rabbit
by abby245
Summary: George is stuck playing with Ron and Ginny...


A/N: This fic was written for Wendy Brune's Disney Cameo Challenge in the HPFC forum. Thanks Wendy for the inspiration!

I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is a part of the Harry Potter universe. Credit for that goes to JKR. I also don't own Thumper. The rest is mine.

* * *

"But why, Mum? I'm too old for pretend picnics. Can't they entertain themselves?" George asked his mother sulkily.

"You will play with them and that's that," Molly said matter-of-factly. "You'll be going to Hogwarts in a few weeks and Ron and Ginny are going to miss you."

"Are they not going to miss Fred?"

"Of course they will, but Fred needs to get better before September comes around. And that reminds me, you'll be sleeping in Ron's room tonight. I don't want you getting sick too."

* * *

"So you've got to have a picnic with Ron and Ginny?" Fred asked his voice a dry and hoarse.

"Yup," George said sighing from the doorway of the closet.

"Weren't you the one who said that if one of us got sick we should stay together so that we'd both be sick at the same time?" Fred asked as George dug out a picnic blanket and basket from his closet.

"Yes, that was me. Good advice. If I had listened earlier, I wouldn't be here," George said indicating the blanket and basket in his arms, "But that's just the trouble with me. I give myself good advice, but I very seldom follow it."

"Hmm, pity," Fred said, "Well good luck."

George grunted as he exited their shared bedroom, "I'm going to need it."

* * *

"George, I think you should be the waiter."

"Ron, there aren't waiters at a picnic," George said annoyed at his younger brother.

"Says who?"

"I don't know! It's common knowledge, no one needs to say it."

"I want there to be a waiter and I want the waiter to be you," Ron huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, that's too bad," George said, "because I'm not doing it."

"I'm telling Mum!" Ron yelled running towards the house. George quickly got to his feet and grabbed his younger brother before he could get away.

"Let go of me!" Ron yelled.

"I'll let go if you promise not to go to Mum."

"I'll promise if you be the waiter. And if you don't I'll bite you."

"Fine," George said letting go of Ron, "I'll be your bloody waiter."

"Excellent," Ron said smiling, "Now, where is Ginny? She's going to be my date."

"What? She can't be your date."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Because she's your sister!"

"So?" Ron looked honestly confused.

"You can't date your sister." George said trying to think of a better reason. "It's like a rule or something."

"I don't think so," Ron said, "Anyways, it's not for real. It's just for the picnic. You'll be serving her too. Now go find her!"

Sighing, George got up before Ron could try to tell on him again. He hated playing with his younger brother because he always wanted to be in control of everything and their mother made him go along with the younger boy's demands.

"Ginny!" George called, "Ginny, where are you?"

"Here I am!" the little girl called running from behind a tree, cupping something in her hands.

"Ginny! You're late for our date!" Ron said pouting.

"Eww, I'm not dating you," Ginny said.

"You have to or I'll tell Mum you weren't being good."

At this Ginny's eyes got big and she quickly nodded her head, "Oh, yes, I'll be your date. But we have to bring Bumble Bee."

"Who?" George asked.

"My new friend I found," Ginny said happily.

"Yay, a new friend!" Ron said jumping up and down.

"Ginny," George said starting to get nervous, "Are you holding Bumble Bee in your hands?"

"Of course!" Ginny said. And as she opened her cupped hands a little rabbit jumped out and sat on the picnic blanket. "This is Bumble Bee!"

"Oh! It's a bunny!" Ron said happily.

"You named a bunny, Bumble Bee?" George asked.

"Yup," Ginny said as the bunny began to thump its left back foot very quickly. "Look at him. Isn't he just adorable?"

"Um, yeah sure," George said, "Bumble Bee is a terrible name for him though. You should call him Thumper or something like that, because he keeps thumping his foot."

"Hmm, I'll go ask Mum what she thinks. George, watch Bumble Bee for me," Ginny said running to the house leaving her brothers behind.

"Wait! Ginny! We haven't had our date yet!" Ron called running after her. "You can't do this to me!"

"Ginny! I don't want to watch your stupid pet!" George called. When she didn't turn around he plopped himself down next to the small animal, its foot still thumping the ground.

"You're going to hate being Ginny's pet, y'know," George said to the bunny, "She'll do something really weird like trying to put you in a dress or something like that. She did that to Ron once. I suggest you hop away right now. I'm going to be going to Hogwarts soon. Then I won't have to be the waiter at picnics anymore and I won't have to babysit stupid little rabbits. Why am I even talking to you? It's not like you know what I'm saying. And even if you did, you couldn't say anything back. You're just a stupid little rabbit."

"If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all." George looked at the small animal as if he had just witnessed a miracle. Maybe he had. He could have sworn he heard Bumble Bee or Thumper or whatever his name was talk.

"You… you–"

"My mama and papa told me that so you better not forget it," the rabbit said thumping George with his foot.

Quickly George got up and ran back to the house.

"Mum! Ginny's rabbit is possessed!!!"

* * *

So, what did you think? Just leave a review and tell me what you thought!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
